Friends, Love, or War?
by Wings
Summary: A college fic, featuring out usual season01 cast. This will eventually turn into a romance, somewhere in the future...?? Chapter 6 is now up, but it has our Mimi-chan back in it! ^^
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again! Sorry for not posting up a fic for such a long time, but here's one! I had an urge to write a college fic for so long, and now I finally got the chance! ^^ Anyways, in this fic, just pretend Matt, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Izzy and Joe are all the same age, being first years in the university. Oh, and none of them know each other, except Joe and Sora and Mimi, Matt and Izzy, Izzy and Tai, okay? Just pretend that the whole Digiworld thing never happened. ^^   
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Digimon, I think Toei and Bendai do.

=================   
Friends, Love, or War?   
Story by: Wings   
=================

An auburn haired girl stepped through the gates of the large Tokyo University, and glanced up at the humongous building, thinking, 'I think I will have a great time for my first year! Look at this place, man!' The building itself fascinated her, but it seems like that the people around are equally fascinated by her. Her past, short hair was now grown to her waist, leaving her usual tomboyish look a more girlish feel. She was a real beauty, with the rosy cheeks and juicy lips and all, but her eyes were the true distinct feature. Her crimson eyes shined with love and passion, adding a warm touch to the crisp breeze of the autumn.   
"Sora!!" She turned around and found her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa, running towards her.   
"Hi Mimi. How's summer?" Sora greeted her friend. Mimi still had her hair dyed pink, and her dress sense was still very 'in'. She wore a really trendy white tank top and a long pink dress, completed with a pair of sandals.   
"Fabulous! You just so have to see what I whipped up over the break! And Sora Takenouchi, next time you are definitely going shopping with me!! How can you come to school on your first days wearing jeans?" Mimi reeled off, still hyper to see her smiling friend. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she eyed Sora's white bubble shirt and blue bell bottoms.   
"Mimi! What's wrong with jeans? I'm just glad I don't have to wear that stupid uniform anymore!" she grimaced at the thought of wearing her high school uniform again.   
"Oh…… *pouts* Oh well, let's go get our schedules and see where our dorms are!! I can't wait!" Mimi squealed and dragged Sora off towards the main building, which was already filled with people.

Among the people are a blonde who seems frustrated by being chased by girls on his first day. He thought that university girls should be more mature than the ones he met in high school, but apparently, they weren't. In fact, they were even more crazier. He squeezed his sapphire blue eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them again, all the girls would disappear from his sight. But, they didn't. He moaned and tried to make himself through the crowd, towards the main building. Suddenly, a familiar spiky red head caught his attention. "Izzy!!"   
The red head heard his name called and turned around, as a grin broke out. "Matt! Haven't seen you all summer! Where have you been?" Izzy Izumi asked his girl-sabotaged friend.   
"Touring with my band. Geez, would you just help me get rid of them?" Matt tried desperately to get out from a forced handshake.   
"Sure, Ishida." And Izzy just went over to a boy who had wild brown hair and whispered something to him.   
The boy just snickered and nodded, as he made his way towards Matt. He suddenly squealed out, "Oh Mattie darling, I missed you so much! Where had you been all this time?" Then he just hooked one arm across a surprised Matt's shoulders, and acted like he was a homosexual. As if in response to his actions, the girls quickly scattered away. He laughed and withdrew his arm, and introduced himself to Matt. "Tai Kamiya, a friend of Iz's. Nice to meet ya."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

So, how do you like this? I had quite a bit of fun writing this, trying to picture how it would be like if they don't know each other until now. So, remember to review!! All of you are getting too lazy at typing! >.   



	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me again! ^^ I'm so glad you guys who read my first chapter liked my fic! And thanks for reviewing, it was greatly appreciated! bows> Anyways, enjoy the second part!! ^^   
Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own our lovely Digimon characters, Toei and Bendai do, if I'm not mistaken.

=================   
Friends, Love, or War?   
Chapter 2   
Story by: Wings   
=================

Matt stared at Tai for a second before reaching out to shake his hand. "Matt Ishida. Nice to meet you too. And thanks, even though I'm not really glad about _that_ part." Matt responded in a grateful but not too grateful tone.   
"Anytime!" Tai laughed out loud again, his brown eyes still full of mischief.   
Izzy walked towards them and cracked up, "So, Matt. How does it feel like to be gay for thirty seconds?"   
Matt winked and joked, "Hmm... not bad. Not bad at all!"   
The three of them laughed their heads off while making their way to the main building, chatting away as if they had known each other forever.

"Joe!" Sora called out to her blue haired friend.   
"Huh? Oh hi, Sora, hi Mimi." Soon enough, he found himself in a friendly hug from both of the girls. "Oh geez, don't do that. I don't want to get beat up by you two's admirers on my first day of university!" Joe Kido joked, as he gazed around seeing all the boys eyeing him angrily and got a playful punch from Sora.   
"Joe!" Sora complained. "So, you finally decided to go on with med.?"   
"Yep! Even though I didn't like the thought of it a couple of years ago, I guess I just kinda grew used to the idea and got interested. So, on with a doctor, and I'm also double majoring on psychology. You two?" Joe pushed his glasses up as he asked.   
"Dunno, but since all of you say that I have the skills, I'm going on with art. Probably going to drill on drawing and painting, but I'm taking music along as a double major." Sora explained with a shrug.   
Mimi frowned, "Gosh, both of you are taking double major? I think you guys are going to have a very busy year. As to me, I'm sticking with fashion design."   
"Let's just go get our schedules now and we'll see how busy we'll get." Joe suggested and they headed toward the lineup at the administrative.

Tai, Matt, and Izzy went inside the main building and saw a huge crowd, mainly of boys.   
"What's going on? Is this a university just for boys?" Tai stared with awe.   
"Um, I think I know the reason. Look over there." Izzy pointed towards the lineup at the administrative, straight at where Sora and Mimi were standing.   
"What? Oh, I see. Two girls, that's all. What's the big deal?" Matt asked, tilting his right brow up.   
Izzy sighed and started, "Yep, two girls. Two—"   
"Pretty girls." Tai finished for Izzy and gave a loud hoot.   
"Whatever. We still have to get our schedules anyway." Matt shrugged, as they squeezed through and found themselves right behind the two "pretty girls".   
"Great. Right behind the trouble spot." Matt muttered not so quietly to himself.   
Mimi caught heard of his loud mutter and whispered something into Sora's ear, causing her to laugh loudly.   
"Mimi! That's kinda, I don't know, but—" Sora continued laughing and leaned forward to whisper the same words to Joe.   
Joe also had the same outburst as Sora, but he managed to stop laughing and turned around to face Matt. "Um, just curious, but humor me anyway. You think our two sweet ladies here are trouble?" he asked with a smile.   
"Nothing but trouble." Matt answered smoothly, as Tai and Izzy nudged him warningly. Who knows what will girls do once they are angered?   
Sora turned around as well, startling Matt with her beauty, and said slowly in a devilish tone, "Well, as to your information, I see that _you_ are quite a trouble yourself."   
"What?! _I'm_ trouble?" Matt exclaimed.   
"Yes. Nothing but trouble." Sora and Mimi chorused in unison, and broke into fits of giggles.   
"Hmm, prodigious. If Matt is trouble, then what are Tai and I?" Izzy asked in an annoyed tone.   
"Um, how about a porcupine and a Neanderthal?" Mimi continued her attacks.   
"Huh?!" Tai's jaws dropped, as he thought in wonder, 'Do I really look like a Neanderthal?!'   
Izzy noted to himself not to bother with good looking girls again in his life, as he replied, "A porcupine won't do, I think a—"   
"Are you people going to chat, or are you going to get your schedules?!" The man behind the administrative counter yelled at the six of them, completely mad.   
"Alright!! Don't crank up now, my poor man." Mimi cooed at him as she smiled sweetly, "Mimi Tachikawa." She received her schedule and moved aside.   
Sora stepped up next, "Sora Takenouchi." When she got hers, she winked at the man, telling him, "Better get your coffee break soon!"   
The man replied with a slight smile and continued with his work. Matt was amazed at how easily Sora and Mimi eased up the cranking man. 'Never underestimate girls, Matt Ishida.' He told himself silently.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Teehee! ^^ How did you like this part? Remember to review! I think I'm kinda stirring up a war between Matt and Sora... or is it Mimi? Still no romance in this chapter, but it's kinda fun to write it like this! Do you think so?


	3. Chapter 3

  
Oy oy, it's Chapter 3 of the college fic series already!! ^^ Again, thanks for the reviews I got for Chapter 2, it was greatly appreciated. ^_^ You know just how glad an author gets when their stories get reviewed, don't you? Anyways, enjoy this third chapter!! ^^   
Disclaimer: Nope, Digimon does not belong to me. Sad sad... >

=================   
Friends, Love, or War?   
Chapter 3   
Story by: Wings   
=================

When Joe got his schedule too, they took off to the cafeteria for lunch. Later, Matt, Tai, and Izzy did the same.   
"How's your year going to be?" Matt asked Tai and Izzy as he peered at his own schedule, and frowned.   
"What's wrong? You looked like somebody just stalked you or something." Tai noticed his weird look.   
"I knew I shouldn't have taken double major. Now I won't have anytime to go on tours with my band!" Matt groaned and took a sip of his orange juice.   
"Dude! You took double major? Music AND art? Can't believe you, man. I'm only majoring on nutrition." Tai shook his head and continued stuffing his face.   
Izzy merely nodded and said, "Good for you, Matt. It's hard to believe that you would actually go studying. I'm only drilling on computer engineering, but that's going to be a lot of work, I just know it."

"Hey, Sora! Did you just hear that? That blonde guy is also double majoring on art and music, just like you!" Mimi asked Sora, wide-eyed.   
"What's the big deal? Even though he's majoring on the same things I do, it doesn't necessary mean that I will be in the same classes with him!" Sora had on a what-do-I-care look on her face.   
Joe gazed at Matt and told Sora, "Sora, I don't think things are that simple."   
"Geez, why are you two so interested at whether blonde guy and I will be in the same classes or not?!" Sora grew annoyed and demanded at her friends.   
Mimi shrugged at said, "Are you finished with your lunches?" As she saw two heads nodding, she grabbed her purse and stood up, "Let's go see our dorm rooms!!"   
When they are outside, they looked at their dorm room numbers. Sora saw hers and Mimi's matched, and shouted happily, "Mims!! We are sharing the same dorm!!"   
Mimi grinned and dragged Sora and Joe into the building. They stopped at the second floor and finally found their room - 219. It just happened that Joe's dorm is just beside Mimi and Sora's. "This is so totally cool!"   
Sora smiled playfully at Joe, "Now we'll get to bug you with our homework every night!"   
"Oh god!!" Joe faked a moan and ran his hand through his dark blue hair. "Living hell, this is going to be living hell!! I better request for a dorm change right away!"   
"Looks like you won't get the chance!" Mimi squealed and laughed, as she searched for the key. "Aha! Here it is! Let's see how our dorm room looks like, Sora!"   
It turns out that Sora and Mimi's dorm room is perfect for two best friends to live in together. It had a large, comfy bed inside, an equally comfy couch, TV, small kitchen, bathroom, and all the other necessities. There's even a closet large enough for Mimi to put all her clothes in! (Mimi's got two bulging suitcases along with her!!)

On the other hand, Tai and Izzy checked that they have the same dorm room. "But what about Matt?"   
"Uh, I have room 221. It should be just a few rooms away, I guess." Matt answered, still frowning.   
As they entered the building, they bumped into Sora.   
"Hey, hottie! What's the hurry?" Tai grinned and tried to flirt.   
Sora rolled her eyes and answered, "If you don't want a whole can of paint dumped over your oversized head, get out of the way. Now."   
"Paint?! Um, sure. Have a nice trip, sugar." Tai immediately backed away, he would do anything to protect his precious hair. His wild brown hair is like life to him, if someone dares to ruin it, that person is dead.   
Matt and Izzy snickered at Tai's failed attempt to flirt and proceeded to go up to the second floor. Izzy quickly located his and Tai's dorm - 237. "See you later then, Matt."   
"Yeah, see you." Matt nodded at Izzy before heading towards room 221. 'Wonder what my roommate will be like? I just hope he isn't some nerdy guy or some bizarre freaks.' he thought silently. Matt reached his dorm and opened the door, discovering someone unpacking inside.   
Joe heard someone opening the door and turned away from his suitcase, finding an awed Matt standing at the doorway. His eyes twinkled, as he thought, 'This is going to be fun, Joe.' He grinned at the handsome blonde and introduced himself, "Hi, my name's Joe Kido. I believe we just met before?"   
Matt only managed to stutter out, "Y-you are my roommate?!?!"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I'm just not about to add romance, am I? ^^ So, as to the pairing with Mimi, I got votes for Michi the most, and a few for Jyoumi? Even though I personally prefer Jyoumi more, it's still up to you guys who are nice and reviews! Or maybe I should just leave them all as friends, should I? Tell me when you review!! ^_^   



	4. Chapter 4

  
Hi, this is Chapter 4 of the college fic series!! ^^ Thanks for reviewing the previous parts, plez keep them coming for this chapter too! ^_^ Now I'm getting a major headache. The votes for Michi and Jyoumi are almost the same, with Michi leading by a few votes. And Jing wants a Jyoumi. The only thing I can do is ask for more votes here...... Please help me, I'm desperate... >__   
Disclaimer: I'd love to own Digimon, but I don't.

=================   
Friends, Love, or War?   
Chapter 4   
Story by: Wings   
=================

"Yep! I'm your roommate!" Joe smiled at Matt's expression, "So, what's your name? I don't reckon you want me to call you blonde guy every time, do you?"   
Matt finally snapped out of his awe and replied in a weird voice, "My name's Matt Ishida." He thought quizzically, 'He's my roommate? I have a weird feeling something's gonna be up…'   
Joe saw his mind go flying and told him, "So, I guess you should start your unpacking now, unless you would want to stand there and daydream."   
"Oh, okay." Matt put his suitcase down, took a large bottle out, and rushed to the bathroom. He came out with a satisfied smile and started unpacking beside Joe. His hair looked spikier than it was before.   
'Wonder what he'd been doing in there? Maybe I should just go see…' Joe thought as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He scanned the around for the large bottle that Matt had earlier, and eventually found it sitting on the basin. Joe grabbed it and read the label: 'Matt Ishida's hair gel. TOUCH OR DIE.' The label made Joe laugh so much that he felt his stomach hurting, but he couldn't stop.   
"What's happening in here?" Matt poked his head in, and saw Joe holding his precious hair gel. "KIDO!!!! Who said you could touch my stuff?!?!" he yelled furiously at Joe, who still couldn't stop laughing.

'I wonder what's going on over in Joe's room. What's all that yelling and laughing at the same time?' Mimi thought to herself as she continued putting her endless piles of clothes in the closet. She flung her shiny pink hair carelessly and headed toward the kitchen for a drink. 'Eek!! There's not a single can of juice in here! Maybe I should go ask Joe if he has some or not.' With that thought in her mind, Mimi walked out the room and knocked at room 221. Nobody answered the door, so an impatient Mimi shouted, "Joe!! Open up!!"   
Meanwhile, Joe finally heard Mimi calling out, and he was relieved that she had came to the rescue. He saw that Matt looked like he was about to beat the daylight out of him, so he stood up and gave a Matt a nervous grin, then rushed to the door, saying, "Gotta get the door, man."   
Matt looked at Joe with fury in his eyes, and stormed out the dorm room, leaving a shocked Mimi staring after him.   
"Hello~! Earth to Mimi!!" Joe called out to the dazed girl, trying to get her attention.   
"Oh! Oh yeah, Joe, I was about to ask you if you got some juice at your place, I just found out we didn't have any in our room. What's up with blonde guy anyway?" Mimi stepped into the room, while Joe headed toward the kitchen to get her some juice.   
"It's nothing. I found his hair gel in the bathroom, and I cracked up when I saw the label on it." He said chuckling while handing Mimi the can.   
Mimi seemed curious, "What label?"   
"It said 'Matt Ishida's hair gel. TOUCH OR DIE'. He found me laughing over it and got kinda angry." Joe laughed again, recalling the amusing moment.   
"Touch or die?! Boy, he's mature enough." Mimi remarked sarcastically as she took a sip of the orange juice. "Mind giving me an extra can? I'm sure Sora would be thirsty when she comes back from the studio."   
"Sure, here. What's she doing at the studio?" Joe grabbed another can and gave it to her.   
"Thanks. I think I heard her saying something about checking with the art professor to get some equipments. See ya later for dinner." Mimi said as she stood up.   
Joe smiled at her and said, "Yep, see ya later."

Matt fumed and wandered around the university, going around aimlessly. 'That Kido! What does he think he's doing with my stuff?! What I really couldn't stand was him laughing like an idiot over it!!' He turned the corner without looking and bumped into someone.   
"Ow!! Watch where you're going!" Sora was knocked onto the floor, with her art equipment splattering all over. She bent down to pick up her stuff, and when she looked up, she found Matt just getting up himself. "Oh, so it's Mr. I'm-da-man here. What's up with you anyway?"   
"None of your business!" Matt snapped and stormed away. Sora's snappy remark obviously just made him angrier.   
"Geez, don't blow off your steam at me, person!" Sora frowned as she stood up.   
Looking thoroughly annoyed, Matt left with a retort, "The name's not person, girlie!"   
Rolling her eyes, Sora yelled out after him, "What the heck do I care if you name is person or not?! And don't ever call me girlie again!!"   
The only response was a loud snort.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Okay...... So that wasn't exactly a romantic encountering, huh? ^^; Anyways, plez review, I'm having a major headache AND a major writer's block too... So be nice and give me reviews and suggestions/ideas. Thanks.    
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Sigh...... Major writer's block. I don't even know what I'm writing anymore, so this might be a bit, uh, weird. Please review. And um, give me suggestions. If I don't know what to write, I'll probably end this here or the next chapter. Of course, if somebody gives me good ideas, I'll continue this. Enjoy! ^^   
Disclaimer: Whatever. Digimon's not mine.

=================   
Friends, Love, or War?   
Chapter 5   
Story by: Wings   
=================

"Tai, I'm going for dinner now. Are you coming or not?!" Izzy asked irritably, as he drummed his fingers on his pineapple laptop (yes, Izzy still has that kawaii laptop ^^) impatiently. Tai said he would be coming with him but Izzy had been waiting for more than half an hour already and Tai still isn't out of the bathroom.   
Checking for the last time that his hair was perfect, Tai came out and joined Izzy to the cafeteria. "Is Matt coming too?"   
"I don't know. I tried to phone him, but his roommate said he hasn't come back to the room since he left in the afternoon." Izzy answered, and thought that roommate's voice sounded familiar.   
Grinning good naturedly, Tai said, "He'll show up eventually. Everybody needs to eat dinner, remember?"   
Izzy put on a I-give-up expression. Shaking his head while sighing, he asked himself mentally, 'Does everything Tai think of has to relate to food??'   
They reached the cafeteria, and both of them ordered spaghetti and cream broccoli soup. Settling down at a table, they ate and chatted the night off.

(A/N: I decided to skip a bit here. If I go on rambling about their daily lives, this fic will end up so long that I don't even want to see it. So I think I'm just going to go on with their first day of courses... Yeah, and Matt's still angry at Joe and Sora... you get the idea.)

"Hi, my name is Ms. Shigeta, and I'm your teacher for Art Design 305. Even though this is our first class, I'm going to assign you a small project anyhow." Ignoring groans from the students, Ms. Shigeta continued, "I've put up a list of names on the overhead, and they're names for partnering. You will stick with that partner for the rest of the semester, or unless I think changes are necessary. Now, please find your partner and move, then I shall continue further explanation."   
The not too big class winced and looked at the screen. Sora squinted, muttering, "Hm. Sora Takenouchi... Takenouchi... Ah, there! Who's that beside my name? Matt Ishida?"   
At the same time, Matt scanned through the list of names, "Ishida... There it is. Who's that beside me? Sora Takenouchi? I hope that person's not a girl..."   
Sora broke in, "I suppose you're Matt Ishida?"   
"Sora Takenouchi?" Matt raised an eyebrow.   
Nodding slightly, Sora pouted, "Guess we're stuck together."   
Matt retorted, "Now I wouldn't call it heaven."   
"You think I'm enjoying this idea a lot?!" Sora snapped back.   
"Wow. I'm so scared. Takenouchi is getting mad, huh?"   
Sora snickered, "Did some of your gel leaked into your brain again?"   
Matt was about to strangle Sora as Ms. Shigeta came and broke them up, "What's with you two? Ishida, Takenouchi, go and sit behind that desk. I don't want anymore complaints from you."   
Ignoring Matt, Sora walked over and sat down without a word, while Matt had no choice but to do the same.   
"Okay, class." Ms. Shigeta cleared her throat, "The project is fashion design. You need to take a good look at your partner, and design an outfit that you think would go best with him or her. I would be looking for creativity, and sketching skills. You can choose whatever media you wish, and it would be due next week. I'm leaving the entire class for you to interact with your partners, and there will be handouts and notes distributed."   
Immediately after the speech, the students began chattering. As to Matt and Sora... they sat there staring at each other, but not saying anything. Only that Matt looked at Sora with more fury in his eyes, and Sora with more annoyance.   
Sora studied Matt's appearance as she took mental notes, 'Golden blonde hair, spiked with who know how many bottles of gel he used, clear blue eyes, full lips...' she paused as she swayed her glance towards his body, 'generally thin, but seems to be pretty muscular, kinda tall, maybe one or two inches taller than me. He actually looks pretty good in the navy blue shirt and cargo pants...'   
As the staring war continued on, Matt took a good look at Sora, a thing that he never did before, 'Long auburn hair that looks very soft, lively crimson eyes, rosy cheeks, small yet juicy lips... She's actually kinda attractive...' he shook that thought out as he continued gazing at Sora, 'looks pretty tall, thin, but she's got a great body though. Lean muscles... probably an athlete. The white turtleneck and flares looks good on her...'   
A while later, Sora tore her gaze from Matt and made a few scribbles in her sketchbook. She slammed it shut as the teacher told them it was time to leave. "See ya later, Ishida."   
Frowning, Matt called out, "That goes for you too, Takenouchi!"

"Hi, I'm Joe Kido. I think I met you the day before?"   
Izzy turned around and saw Joe's smiling face, "Uh, yeah. I'm Izzy Izumi. Nice to meet you. You're taking Calculus 414 too?"   
"Yup. I need to take it as a pre req. into the medical department. I suck at math though." Joe shrugged.   
Nodding, Izzy replied, "I see. I have to take this, since it's part of my course requirements."   
"Um, Izzy?" Seeing the redhead's questioning gaze, Joe asked, "Do you happen to be friends with Matt Ishida?"   
Izzy blinked a few times, "Yes, what's with Matt?"   
Joe grinned nervously, "Uh, I kinda got him mad yesterday, and I don't know how to apologize. He won't even talk to me."   
Laughing, Izzy said, "It's okay. Matt just likes to act all cool and tough. He probably didn't mind, but if you want to say sorry, just go ahead and say it right in front of his face."   
"Thanks, Izzy. You think we can be friends?" Joe smiled warmly.   
Izzy returned the smile, "We are already, aren't we?"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Did you like this? I'm sorry Mimi isn't here in this part, but she's definitely going to be in the next chapter! And again, this is not going to be a Mimato! If you read stories by me earlier, you should know what couples I prefer...   
Anyways, since you've bothered to read the story and all the a/n's, why don't you review too? ^__^   



	6. Chapter 6

  
Hope you'll like this sixth chapter... *sweatdrops* I'm still kinda stuck, but at least I "think" I know what I'm writing... ^^;; Ne'wayz, let's see how our Sora-chan is doing her homework, shall we? =^-^=   
Disclaimer: Anyone who doesn't know that Digimon's not mine is obviously brain-dead.

=================   
Friends, Love, or War?   
Chapter 6   
Story by: Wings   
=================

"That's it! I have absolutely no idea how to draw a *creative* outfit for blonde guy." Sora whined as she threw her sketchbook halfway across the dorm, and it landed right at Mimi's feet.   
Picking the sketchbook up, Mimi flipped through it, and found a few rough sketches of Matt and some bizarre designs. "Why don't you try and look through some fashion magazines to get ideas? Or maybe borrow some books from the library and draw him a, say..." Mimi paused to think, "an Indiana Jones outfit?"   
"LOL! Now's that a cool idea...!" Sora grinned wickedly, and snatched the sketchbook from Mimi. She drew a few quick, furious sketches, and grabbed her backpack.   
Mimi raised her eyebrow, "Going somewhere?"   
"Yep." Sora smiled sweetly at her friend, "I'm gonna be a good girl and listen to your advice, Mims... I'll be at the library if you need me."   
Mimi merely nodded as the burnette was already out the door, "To be, or not to be, that is the question. *blink blink* Wow! I actually quoted Shakespeare? And why the heck am I talking to myself!?"

"Yo, Iz man! Wanna go grab a bite?" Tai called out to the emerging figure of Izzy, who just finished Calculus with Joe. Running closer, Tai finally saw Joe beside his friend, "Who are you?"   
Izzy frowned, "Tai, this is Joe, and Joe, that's obviously Tai." Tai grinned nervously as Izzy continued, "And no, Tai, I don't want to grab a bite. We just ate precisely an hour and thirteen minutes ago!"   
"But I need to go study!" Tai half-whined, half-pleaded.   
Joe looked at the arguing pair with interest, "Excuse me, but how do you study when you're eating?"   
Laughing, Tai replied, "Easy! I study Nutritions, so it's only logical I study how nutritious the cafeteria food is!"   
"Looks like Tai is growing smarter these days..." Izzy began, as Tai hung on a superior look, "since he's able to think of another way to say 'I'm hungry'!"   
"Izumi, you're so dead!!"   
Izzy threw his books to Joe as he yelled and ran off, "Keep them for me, Joe! I'll see you later!"   
"Don't worry about those! He'll never get a chance to look at them again!" Tai shouted as he took off also.   
Joe smiled as he headed back to the dorm, thinking, 'This is going to be a very interesting year...'

"Crap, Izzy's probably got the whole building figured out. How could he have disappeared so fast when he runs only like... what, one centimeter a second?" Tai mumbled as he trudged up the stairs to his dorm, "Wait till I get my hands on him, he'll be soooo dead."   
Mimi was just turning the corner when she heard Tai mumbling something about 'dead'. She slowed down, before coming to a halt at the stairs.   
Noticing Mimi, Tai's face immediately brightened, "Hey beautiful. Wanna go grab a bite?"   
"If it means unleashing a dog to bite your head off, I'll be glad to." Mimi smiled innocently.   
"Why is my head so offending to girls?!" Tai asked, while frowning.   
Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Maybe if you go get a mohawk, people will not hate your head as much."   
"You mean it?" his eyes grew large.   
"No, of course I mean it." Mimi snickered, "If only I have a hammer right now..."   
"Why a hammer?"   
"Then I could crack a hole in your head and see if you actually have a brain or not!"   
"Hey!!"   
"Now what?" a familiar voice floated upwards.   
Mimi thought for only a second, before crying out, "Joe!"   
Joe's head popped out behind, before running the few steps up, "Who else?"

Sora whisked a few books out from the shelves and plopped herself down at a nearby table. Flipping through the books, she slowly incorporated some designs and inserted in some elements of her own, making the outfit truly unique. As she drew her pencil away with a final sketchy line, she pulled back to see her one hour's hard work. 'Hmm, looks pretty good, but maybe I can add a just a tad bit more here...'   
"Hey Takenouchi, what's up?"   
Looking up in confusion, Sora saw Matt's face glancing at her with an eyebrow raised. Quickly, she closed up her sketchbook and smirked, "Nothing... Why are you here? Finally decided to study a little...?"   
Matt sneered and stole the sketchbook from Sora, in spite of her protests, "Let's see... what do we have here?"   
Seeing that he was about to look through her work, Sora pouted, "Look, give it back here, or else..."   
"Or else what?" he challenged, dangling the book in one hand.   
"Or else..." Sora pretend to think for a bit, before sticking out her hand and messing Matt's blonde hair up completely, then snatching her sketchbook back, "...this!"   
Matt stared at her in surprise, and leaned forward to whisper, "So o'lil Takenochi decided that she could mess with my hair, huh?"   
"How could I?" she replied sarcastically, "the gel in your hair is so permanent, not even a tornado can do any change to it!"   
Smiling dangerously, he said softly, "Now now, keep it up, and you'll be sorry, Takenouchi."   
Sora smiled as sweetly as she knew how, "I promise I won't be sorry, Ishida."   
'Now's a good time for revenge...' Matt thought, as he chuckled to himself. He turned his head and pretended to look at the clock, as Sora followed suit curiously. Taking the chance, Matt stuck his hand out and messed up Sora's auburn hair back.   
"Hey!"   
"Revenge is always delicious..." Matt snickered as he stood up and fled the library, leaving a frustrated Sora behind.   
"Stupid Ishida... I'll get him sometime..." she grumbled and brushed her hair back to normal.

~*~

I thought this chapter was kinda weird myself... but what'd you think? I'll be grateful if you'll type something into that pretty little box down there, see that? *points* ^^ And since I can't decide whether to make this a Jyoumi or a Michi, you can probably expect a little three-sided polygon coming up...   



End file.
